Mending a broken heart
by twilightrose07
Summary: Youko makes a mistake, but he has five hundred years to think it over.
1. Leaving

**Mending a broken heart**

**Summary:** Youko makes a mistake, but he has five hundred years to think it over.

_Flashback_

"Dialogue"

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Also, this chapter was based off of a chapter in Stephenie Meyer's novel, _New Moon_.** I do not want to ruin one part of what happens in her novel, so please if you have not read it or plan on reading it, do not continue reading! Thank you!**

!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!

-------------------------------------------------------

A sad smile.

A very sad smile indeed.

Her heart had been broken once, but now it was completely shattered. She was unsure if she would ever be able to piece together the fragments as she had the Shikon no Tama; However, she was also unsure if she wanted to attempt such a feat.

Inuyasha's betrayal had been hard enough on her young naive heart, but Youko's was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Another sob was ripped from her chest as she slumped over the well, all of her strength completely drained from her petite form.

She had trusted him with everything she had, and once again the Gods had toyed with her emotions, using her as nothing more than an amusement to pass the time.

Kagome was only acutely aware of the fact that thin rivulets of blood dribbled down the side of the well since the slashes across her wrist, back, and torso remained unhealed.

-------------------------------------------------------

"_I've been waiting." His voice was barely above a soft whisper, but she had heard it loud and clear. Without another word, he thrust her canteen toward her dainty hands. _

_Kagome would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit nervous. Youko had been distant and cold lately. However, she knew that he disliked to be crowded so she gave him his space. _

_She smiled and gently grabbed his clawed hand. "I came as soon as I was able." The journey had been over for less than a month, but Kagome still had priestess duties to tend to._

_He merely nodded. _

_For a while they just stood in companionable silence. The sounds of the forest were dying down and the sky was a vibrant hue of orange fading into a deep purple. _

"_Kagome," he turned to her suddenly, taking his hand with him and he took in her still child-like appearance. Kagome was eighteen, but she still held an air of youth about her. _

"_We're leaving," his words confused her. "We've heard of several instances that impede on our well-being."_

"_Why now? Could we wait-"_

"_We've been talking about this for a long time, but with recent events have agreed to seek shelter elsewhere." _

_Kagome suddenly felt as if she had been punched in the stomach._

"_When you say we-"_

"_Kuronue and I of course." Her ruby lips form an 'o' and she felt her heart breaking at the very thought. _

"_Then I will go with you." _

"_No, that is out of the question."_

_Something within her screamed, 'Why not!?!'_

"_You promised. You told me that you would never abandon me like Inuyasha did. You said you would always stay by me-" _

"_Things have changed." His interruption caught her unaware and her words died on her lips._

_Not quite defeated she whispered, "Youko, you never break your promises."_

"_This is a promise I am willing to break." Ice filled his voice and she shivered as his deep baritone voice slithered into her ears. _

"_Is this about the ceremony? The mating mark? I know I said we should wait, but __I don't care! I don't care as long as I am with you. Can't you see that? I just want us to be together, Youko!"_

_There was a slightly uncomfortable pause between them as he sighed and prepared for the worst. _

"_I don't want you to come with me. You're nothing but a burden. You're weak." His words stung as if a thousand knives had pierced her soft flesh. _

"_I..," she stopped to collect her words and gather her thoughts. "You don't want me?" The words were simple enough, and yet she could not comprehend them. Not coming from him, not even when his once warm golden eyes shone with a frostiness she had only seen grace Sesshomaru's irises. _

"_No, I don't. I relinquish my claim on you. My band of thieves was right to call you nothing but an insignificant human. I need not a woman so unworthy tied to me." _

_Death would have been more preferable at the moment. She looked into his steely eyes and could see no remorse. He had meant it. Everything he had told her he meant, and it tore down her resolve and her strength, leaving her heart once again vulnerable._

"_Oh, I see." She was surprised by how calm her voice sounded. Maybe it was the numbness that had started to settle, but she was thankful that the ache within her chest had seemed to cease. At least for the moment. _

"_You're just not good enough for me, Kagome." _

_His words hung between them as if to create a rift that would soon be impossible to fill. Her number one insecurity had been thrust out there for him to poke and prod and the pain was unimaginable. _

_Kagome had always known that somewhere, deep within the recesses of her mind that she was not good enough for him. Youko was perfect. He was everything that any human or demoness could have asked for. _

_He was perfection embodied. _

_She could tell he was waiting for a response. Anything to let him know that her slow and unintelligent mind had comprehended his words._

"_If this is what you wish."_

_He simply nodded with that regal air and then opened his mouth once more. _

"_I would like to ask one favor."_

"_Anything," Her voice had not yet regained its strength but she tried to muster whatever means she had to keep her resolve. _

"_Don't do anything reckless," now his words were commanding. "You do understand don't you?"_

_Kagome nodded with a strange detachment that was so uncharacteristic, she wondered what she looked like in his eyes. Eyes she knew had always found her flaws even if he never announced them._

_He smiled in a gentle sort of way and patted her head as if she were a child. "Don't worry. Your heart will eventually heal. Time heals all things..."_

_She wanted to scream that time wouldn't heal her wounds. She wanted to slap him on his beautiful face just to make him feel even an inkling of the pain she was experiencing. However, she remained silent because somewhere within the chambers of her shattering heart, she knew he was wrong, and it made her smile. _

_The Great Youko Kurama was wrong. _

"_And Kuronue?" _

"_He's gone." _

"_Oh,"_

"_I stayed behind to tell you goodbye, and he wanted to, but I advised against it."_

"_Goodbye, Kagome," and her heart ached even more at the sound of his voice caressing her ears and lulling her into a false sense of security. When she opened her drooping eyes, he was gone._

_Kagome would have followed, but she was unable to deny any of the claims he had made. It was true, she was weak and unworthy. It would have been extremely selfish of her to ask him to stay, especially when his heart was so intent on leaving. _

-------------------------------------------------------

"Damn him!" She cursed, letting her fists slam against the old wood of the well with such a force it jarred her whole body; However, the pain was minimal to the sharp pain that stung her heart.

Her sobs renewed ten-fold when a startling thought found its way into her head.

She would never live up to the standards that they wanted.

She was a failure.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome stumbled through the forest letting his words replay in her head. She had trusted him, given over her heart to him and yet once again she had it thrown back into her face. _

"_It's a shame that you're out here all alone." The voice stopped her dead in her tracks. _

"_Kagura," A small flicker of fire returned to her voice as she pivoted to face the wind demoness._

"_I am quite surprised to see Youko no where in sight. You two were inseparable well before the final battle. Did something happen in paradise?" _

_The insinuation was like a slap in the face, but how could Kagome refute what she said? _

"_What is it that you want?"_

"_Simply put, my dear, I want you dead, and that accursed jewel to be burned with your body."_

_Kagome felt as if a bucket of cold water had been poured over her head; However, before she could turn tail and run, Kagura attacked._

"_Dance of blades!" Kagome managed to dodge most of the blades but one caught her wrist. _

"_It seems you're going to have to try harder than that, Kagura." Kagome spoke to soon because when she turned to Kagura again, several more blades were flying in her direction._

_Kagome's legs seemed to work on their own accord. She took off at full speed for the Bone Eater's Well with Kagura nipping at her heels. _

"_It is futile to run, miko. I will eventually see to it that your body is burned with that jewel around your neck!" _

_Kagome winced as she felt that blades slice her back and torso, but her pain was forgotten as she saw the well come into view. Without a second thought, Kagome launched herself at the well but fell short. _

_Kagome could only hold her hand out, in a futile attempt, to block the swirling blades. _

_A blue burst of raw miko energy surged from her fingertips and Kagura was reduced to dust. After getting over the initial shock, Kagome erected a barrier to keep the youkai at bay as she wept with the knowledge that she was no longer wanted or needed in the Feudal Era._

-------------------------------------------------------

The barrier still pulsed around the clearing, but she knew it would soon give out due to her extreme fatigue.

"I'm so thirsty."

Suddenly, remembering her canteen, she twisted off the cap and downed the contents in a few gulps.

"I shouldn't have done that." She hissed, feeling her damp cheeks.

Kagome was torn.

She knew that crying was natural, but at the same time, she was also livid at the moisture that leaked from her eyes. Her tears confirmed exactly what Inuyasha and Youko had told her.

She was weak. She was nothing but a weak human being.

Kagome hung her head and cried harder.

"Mama," she hiccuped violently as she spun to face her son. "Mama, why're you so sad?" The last remaining energy of the barrier dropped as Shippo slowly inched closer to his mother's crumpled form.

She didn't have the heart to break the image Shippo had of Youko. He worshiped the older Spirit Kitsune with his whole heart and soul, and she would definitely not be the one to tarnish Youko's image.

"Oh, Shippo, I'm crying because I have to go back to my time," she instantly retracted her statement. "No, I _**need **_to go back to my time."

"Mama," his bottom lip trembled, and his eyes became glassy. "Are you going to leave me?"

"Oh, no sweetie. I could never leave you. I would never dream of it, not in a million years." Feeling suddenly insecure, Shippo hurried into the safety of her arms.

"Mama, you're bleeding."

Kagome would have laughed if she had been in better spirits, but as such she merely smiled at his bluntness.

"Yes, Shippo, I am." His nose scrunched up at the putrid scent, but he remained nestled within the safety of her arms.

"What happened? Why didn't Youko protect you?" She didn't answer for a long time, and after a while he was certain that she hadn't heard his question, but just as he was about to ask again, she spoke.

"I was attacked," she stopped, searching for the right words. "And I suppose Youko and Kuronue were too far away to come to my rescue." She sighed as they settled of the lip of the well.

"Well, I'm just going to have to set things straight with them aren't I?" His tiny chest puffed out in masculine pride and she quietly giggled at his cute antics.

She added, "Maybe someday," as an afterthought.

"Shippo, I need to go back, but if you don't want to come with me, I won't force you." She waited with bated breath for his response.

Kagome half believed that Shippo would see her faults and flaws just as Inuyasha and Youko had and tell her to leave so fearing his rejection worse than anything else, she started to cry again.

"Mama, please don't cry. My home is wherever you are."

"Shippo, once I pass through," she sniffled. " I doubt it will let me back again."

"It doesn't matter, mama." He assured her, wiping away a few of her tears.

"Goodbye, Miroku, goodbye, Sango, and goodbye Kaede." And with that, they dropped into the well letting the blue light transport them to the future.


	2. Confrontation

**Mending a broken heart**

**Summary:** Youko makes a mistake, but he has five hundred years to think it over.

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

**A/N: ****T****hank you so very much to everyone who reviewed! I am sorry I have taken a long time to update, but I**** have been busy with school and what not! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and drop a line telling me what you think please. I would really like to improve my writing skills. Thanks!**

**  
**

"I can smell the stench of human on you." Yomi sneered as Youko strode into the camp.

"I assure you, this is the last time that you will smell her scent upon me."

Slightly amazed, Yomi moved to meet their leader. "Your claim upon her is no more?"

A small growl reverberated through Youko's throat, but he managed to respond. "No, it has been relinquished."

"I think this is cause for a celebration!" The demons around them cheered as they moved to the sake.

Before he could even take one drink, Kuronue stopped his hand short of the goblet. "You think this wise?"

An undecipherable look passed over Youko's features. "I did what I had to do, and now I will drink."

Kuronue gave a curt nod before Youko indulged in the sake that was set before him.

Tonight he would drink himself to sleep.

He was free.

He had no ties to Kagome.

It was truly something to be celebrated.

He grinned.

Tomorrow would be a very good day. Tomorrow he would once again let his beast sate its thirst.

Unbeknownst to him, Yomi was smiling and celebrating for far different reasons.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

The constant stream of rumors was hard to ignore.

It was the topic of every demon's conversation. There was not one demon in all of Japan that was unaware. It was infecting everyone. No one was immune to the disease that is gossip.

At first, he had disregarded the rumors. He believed that there was no truth behind the gossip. It wasn't until a member of the band of thieves informed him that it was indeed true, did he start to believe in the horrifying possibility that the rumors had any merit.

Apparently, the notorious band of thieves was on the move.

This fact in itself was no cause for worry. However, it was the second part that had every demon alive riled up.

They were on the move and without the presence of a beautiful human miko. They were traveling without the Shikon Miko, the intended mate of Youko Kurama.

There were only a few reasons for why she would not be with them, and Kouga knew that they planned on waiting to perform the ceremony, so that could only mean one thing.

"I see that you're trespassing." Youko said, emerging from the dense brush of the forest.

Kouga disregarded the comment and instead shocked Youko with his angry cry of, "Where is she?"

"Kagome," Youko almost looked confused. "I assume she is at the village."

"So it's true then," Kouga was trying desperately to reel in the anger that plagued his being, but it was impossible to do when the fox looked so damned smug.

"And what would that be?" Youko was having a bit of fun at Kouga's expense.

" You've turned her away?" His voice was dark and full of thunder, but Youko didn't even bat an eyelash at the murderous tone.

"She had no place here." Was that a smirk playing on his lips? Did Youko find his appearance there amusing?

The wolf prince shook with unkempt rage. "Do you know what you've done? What irreparable damage you have caused at the expense of one fragile human woman?"

"You know nothing of the situation," Youko paused, carefully choosing his next words. "There were matters that were beyond my control." Kouga scoffed.

He didn't believe it.

Foxes were known for their trickery, and as far as Kouga was concerned, Youko was no different. Youko had fooled everyone, himself included. He had lulled everyone into a false sense of security until it suited him to reveal his true colors.

"No, you threw her away like a piece of trash once she sated your unquenchable thirst for curiosity."

"As I've told you Kouga, you know nothing of the situation."

A vicious grin pulled at the corners of Kouga's lips. "You're no better than Inuyasha was." He knew it was a dirty thing to say, but he had entrusted Kagome's well being to that no good Spirit Kitsune and look what he had done.

"Did you have a good time toying with her emotions? Were her reactions enough to satisfy your sadistic needs?"

A feral growl was torn from Youko's throat as he advanced forward ever so slightly.

"Wolf, I'd watch your tongue if I were you." Red was starting to bleed into Youko's eyes, but Kouga disregarded that fact and continued on.

"Did you already share this tale with your band of thieves? Did you give them the whole scene in detail? Tell them how she was so utterly broken over you, and how foolish human women can be when they think they have fallen in love?"

Youko only growled low in his throat at the accusations. "I'm really curious Youko."

"Wolf, prepare to die."

Kouga only chuckled darkly. "Youko, I'd gladly fight you on behalf of Kagome," his tail swished violently. "Someone has to put you in your place."

Before they could even land one blow, Kuronue intervened.

"We do not have time for this." He shot Youko a pointed look.

Kuronue then turned toward the wolf prince. "Kouga, take your fellow clan members and leave. You're on our territory, and we will not hesitate to strike you down if need be."

Kouga looked torn.

His pride forbade him from walking away when he knew Youko was at fault, but he couldn't risk a war with the thieves either.

Ginta and Hakkaku, who had been silently observing the whole confrontation, just looked to their leader for instructions.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, let's go." His lackeys turned tail and ran, leaving him momentarily alone with both leaders. "Youko, she trusted you with every fiber in her being. She handed over her heart as though she had never loved another, and you shattered it."

"You have fifteen seconds to get out of this forest before my death tree swallows you whole."

"She would have given you everything she had if you had given her the chance." and with that he was nothing but a blur in the distance.

A stiff silence fell over the two companions as they stared after the reckless leader of the Wolf Tribe. It was several moments before Youko broke the heavy silence.

"Kuronue, you should not have interfered."

"I didn't do it because of you," Youko would have feigned hurt if his anger was not overwhelming him. "If the two of you engaged in a fight right now, I am unsure if I would have been able to support you."

Youko tore his steely gaze away from the direction where Kouga had just disappeared and turned toward Kuronue with a look akin to horror on his face.

"You'd support that insolent whelp?"

"On this matter? Yes," He turned away from Youko, preparing to head back to the camp. "He was right you know, and on more than one account."

Youko looked stricken. Never in all of the years they had known one another had Kuronue ever disagreed with his actions. Quickly composing himself he repeated the mantra he had been telling himself for the last two weeks.

"You know that she posed a problem to us. I had no other choice."

"It matters not. What's done is done." Unfazed, Kuronue continued on, "Oh, and those matters that are 'beyond your control' are calling again."

Youko was silent for a long time. Finally, with a resigned sigh, he uttered, "I leave at midnight."


	3. Phyrric victory

**Mending a broken heart**

**Chapter 3: Pyrrhic victory**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me! I cannot express to you all how much I truly care that you take the time to read and review. A million thank ****you's**** to each and every one of you.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

----------------------------------------------------------

It had been six months.

Six long and torturous months.

Youko had miscalculated how long it would take to exterminate the threat of the Reikai bounty hunters.

A mistake that had cost him dearly.

He feared that Kagome had taken his advice to heart, but he couldn't really blame her if she had.

He had to have been convincing for her to leave. He had to make sure that she would not try to track him down, to make him see the error of his ways.

He supposed, with utter self-loathing, that he had done just that. He had convinced her that she was lower than the dirt upon his shoe. He had never meant to hurt her so, but it had been necessary. He did not need the bounty hunters to know of her.

To know what she meant to him, and to exploit those feelings in order to get to him.

She was his Achilles heel.

His only weakness.

The bounty hunters would have used her. They would have kidnapped her and tortured her to get to him, and that was more unforgivable than temporarily breaking her heart.

Youko reasoned that even though his words had been scathing, he could piece together her heart once again. He would have never been able to forgive himself if he would have let her fall prey to those monsters.

He cringed just thinking about it.

"You think it wise," His attention was immediately pulled from his thoughts. "It has been quite some time since you've sent foot into the village," Youko's ears twitched. "Not to mention seen or talked to Kagome."

Youko understood what Kuronue was getting at, but Youko needed to make things right. He needed her to understand that he had done it for her own protection.

"She has to know," Youko wouldn't look into Kuronue's eyes. "She has to know that it was all a lie."

With a nod, both demons jumped down from the branch they had been resting on and headed toward the hut.

He prayed to Inari that Kagome would still be available and just as forgiving as she had once been.

He hoped with all of his heart that she would understand, and he hoped that she would take him back, but he was prepared for the worst.

Before the pair had gotten within twenty feet of Kaede's home, red swirling blades deterred them.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you would show up." Inuyasha snarled viciously, pinning both demons with a glare.

"We're just here to talk with Kagome."

"You're not welcome here." Inuyasha hissed, brandishing his sword as Youko and Kuronue came closer.

"What is your reasoning for such a statement, Inuyasha?"

"You lousy, fucking kitsune! You actually have the balls to come here and ask such a stupid question? You know what you did!" He screamed, swinging his sword wildly at the pair.

Youko jumped away but did not leave the village. He needed to see Kagome, and he would not leave until he spoke with her.

"What Kagome told you was a misunderstanding." Youko was trying to placate the irate hanyou, but apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Kagome," Inuyasha all but bellowed, his face turning a lovely shade of purple. "Kagome didn't tell us a damn thing! "

Both Kuronue and Youko looked utterly confused. They wondered if they had heard correctly.

"What he means to say," Miroku turned toward Youko and Kuronue with a somber look upon his face. "Kouga informed us months ago about what happened."

Youko's demeanor became very tense upon hearing the monk's words.

He could only imagine what Kouga said after their brief encounter with one another.

It was also no secret how he felt about the futuristic miko, and Youko imagined that Kouga would have done or said anything to keep him from getting back into Kagome's good graces.

"So she refuses to see me." He stated more than asked, his hopes dashed fearing that he had indeed crushed her fragile spirit more than he had intended.

Kuronue added, "And you're protecting her from us."

"You got that fucking right!" Inuyasha growled. "Now get the hell out of here!"

"No," Miroku amended as Youko's ears perked up. "We have not seen her in months."

"Is she staying in the Eastern Lands with Kouga then?" Youko pressed, hoping the monk would be more compliant with his questions.

If she was with Kouga that would present a problem, but one that could be easily fixed, he'd just have to make Kouga see the error of his ways.

"No," Youko frowned.

"Is she in the future then? Did she return home?" Kuronue questioned, hoping that this would be answered in the affirmative.

"Actually," Miroku's face now took on a ghostly white appearance. "We fear that some youkai attacked her on her way back."

Sango could not keep her emotions in check anymore. "It's all your fault!" Sango screamed, tears coming to her brown eyes.

"She loved you! She loved you so much, and all you did was turn her away. I'll never get to see my little sister again!" She attempted to throw her hiraikotsu at the kitsune but was so overcome by grief, that she could barely raise the weapon. "Naraku took Kohaku away from me, and you've taken Kagome away."

"It's okay Sango," Miroku soothed, rubbing her back in a calming way. "Kaede why don't you take her into the hut?"

The old woman nodded once before helping the younger woman into the confines of the hut.

"We also fear that Shippo was injured or taken as well. He went in search of Kagome before we even knew of any information pertaining to what happened." Youko gazed at the monk incredulously.

Kagome was never supposed to get hurt, let alone possibly die.

Guilt flooded his veins.

"No, there has to be some mistake."

He hoped that they were wrong. He silently prayed that they were all lying.

They had to be hiding her somewhere, protecting her from further harm.

"Blood is a pretty good indicator, asshole," Inuyasha sneered.

Kuronue growled. This was no time for the hanyou to be getting mouthy with them.

"Where was it found?" Youko pressed, overlooking the comment Inuyasha had muttered.

"The well." With a nod of thanks to Miroku, the pair vanished.

Never in their long lifetimes had they ever felt fear. The new emotion gripped their hearts and fueled them to move faster.

They needed to know the truth.

They needed to see it with their own eyes.

In a matter of seconds, they stood just feet away from the well.

It looked innocuous.

It looked just as it had the numerous times they had watched Kagome jump in or out of it.

And yet it was different.

No one from the old shard hunting group had been near it in months. In fact, no human or demon had been near it in the last five months.

With a tentative step forward, Youko placed his hand on the ground and let his spirit magic seep out.

"What do the plants say?"

A low keening escaped, before a pained look passed over Youko's features. It was a look Kuronue had never been witness too, and he doubted he would ever again.

"Kagura attacked Kagome," Kuronue urged Youko to continue. "Kagome used the last of her miko energy to purify her, but Kagura had already inflicted dire wounds upon her person."

"Maybe she survived. Maybe her miko powers healed her."

Youko shook his head in the negative.

"She lost too much blood. There was no way that she would have survived, especially if she used up the last of her miko energy."

For a long time, neither said a word, both too angry to actually articulate what they felt, Youko at himself, and Kuronue at Youko.

Finally, when there was nothing else to be said, Youko used his magic to make a beautiful arrangement of flowers around the well as his last gift to his beloved as a memorial.

"There is nothing left for me here."

Kuronue nodded curtly.

It was true. While he had at one time been comrades and friends with the Inu-Tachi, he had no ties to them now that Kagome was gone, and he vowed to himself that he would not affirm their suspicions.

Knowing what had happened and speculating what had happened were two very different matters.

It was better if he let them think she was safe in her time away from the youkai who had shattered her heart.

Youko turned saddened eyes to the clearing and whispered, "I'm sorry," before he turned his back on the well and the memorial fanning out around it.

He would never again set foot into the clearing because he no longer had any right to.

Kagome had died never knowing that he truly did love her.

She had died never knowing the true reasons for him turning her away, and so Youko would not disturb her memory with his presence.

After everything she had been put through, he reasoned she deserved that much.


	4. Sweetheart

**Mending a broken heart**

**Chapter 4: Sweetheart**

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me! I know a lot of you have been waiting for the next chapter to come out for a long time! **

The immense surge in power had immediately set of the alarms in Reikai. Even the SD knew something was amiss without their communicators calling them.

As they stumbled through the portal into Reikai, they could see George running to and from Koenma's office frantically.

"There has been a break through into the Ningenkai," They all shared bored looks. "Several S class demons have slipped into the Ningenkai and have started attacking humans."

Several photos popped up on the screens.

"It seems as if each one has an affinity for eating humans and draining them of their life source. It is imperative that you detain them from doing so before they have a chance to cause too much damage."

They nodded curtly.

"It also seems that these demons have amassed an army of lower class demons and are seeking out humans with high spirit energy."

"So we're bait," Yusuke grumbled. "Isn't that just fucking wonderful."

"Well, it seems like we're just going to have to kill them before they kill us." They turned to Shuichi. His eyes were tinted gold and his voice had lowered.

"Botan will take you to the place where the demons were last spotted."

Botan quickly opened a portal for them and ushered them through.

"Well," Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei turned at the sound of Youko's deep baritone voice. Their eyes widened a fraction of an inch to see him standing there in all of his kistune glory. "This should be fun."

It didn't take long for the SD to attract the youkai to them, but they had underestimated just how many lower class demons the five S class demons had gathered for their cause. Only two of the five S class demons remained, but it seemed that they had no interest in returning to the Makai or dying.

"You'd think they would have given up by now." Yusuke ground out as he shot another youkai with his spirit gun.

"I do not mind their stupidity." Youko's smooth baritone intoned, his rose whip slicing through one of the many lower youkai that surrounded them.

Yusuke merely shrugged as he shot another demon with his spirit gun.

"Urameshi that one was mine!" Kuwabara yelled even though he knew it was pointless.

"You're just too slow you big oaf."

"Why I outta,"

"Perhaps it would be best to save this conversation for a later time," Youko said with a bit of an edge lacing his voice.

'Hn.' Hiei agreed with a swipe of his katana at several youkai.

Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a look but said nothing.

Youko felt their eyes on his him, but he didn't care.

He didn't need to explain himself to them.

"Rose Whip!" Youko cried, grinning in a feral manner as watched the blood of the demons he had just killed paint the ground red.

It soothed his raging soul to kill, especially around this time of the year when he had to keep the memories of her so tightly locked away.

He hadn't talked about her in over five hundred years, and even on the anniversary of her death, he felt no need to share her with anyone else.

Just as he was about to attack several of the lower class demons guarding the S class demon, Youko stilled immediately.

It was brief.

Just the remnants on the gentle breeze, but he would know that scent anywhere.

It had haunted him.

Too many memories lingered with that scent that licked the flames of remembrance long after everything else had faded and ceased to be.

It was a scent he thought he would never smell again, which meant…

Mid-attack he back flipped and retreated before catching his footing, heading off in the opposite direction.

"What the hell?" Yusuke all but yelled at the avatar as the horde of demons moved in.

"I've got to go," was the gruff response that met their ears as he sped off.

"We're in the middle of a mission!" Yusuke's shout fell on deaf ears as the kitsune disappeared from sight, leaving the three other detectives to fight.

'_Fox,'_ Hiei growled dangerously.

'_I thought you liked killing.'_ He teased.

'_Hn,' _

Youko severed the link between them and continued on his way.

While he agreed that after five hundred years a few more minutes wouldn't hurt, he didn't want to waste another second.

He couldn't chance it.

Youko willed his legs to move faster.

'_Youko'_ Shuichi groused angrily watching the city becoming nothing but a blur. _'What are you doing?'_

'_Reuniting with someone who was supposedly dead.'_

Kagome was acutely aware of the sound of the respirator and heart monitor as she lay immobile on the bed.

Sleep still held her in its warm embrace, but she was desperately fighting the sedatives to clear the haze that engulfed her.

She wondered if she had been out long.

The trip to the hospital was a blur.

Wisps of blurred faces and snippets of reassuring words was all she could recall.

After a few minutes, she was finally able to keep her eyes open.

Bleary eyed and disoriented she let the dull light wash over her irises.

She noted, with a small smile, that a vase of her favorite flower was set on her bedside table and several balloons were tied to the stand.

Pain rolled through her in waves as she maneuvered herself into a sitting position.

The pain was immediately forgotten when she felt a very strong aura headed toward her and at a quick pace.

Due to the sedatives, she was unable to get a proper reading on the aura.

She wondered if it was perhaps someone she knew. She didn't have much time to ponder that thought as before the sound of her door banging open jerked Kagome from her position.

She winced again slightly from the sudden movement, but her attention was drawn to the figure in the doorway.

The light from the hallway obscured her view, but from the silhouette she could tell the figure was quite tall.

Squinting slightly to clear her hazy vision she could make out amber eyes and long white locks as he came toward her.

She watched him in silent fascination as he brought a clawed hand up to her cheek and gently caressed it.

A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

He had caused her so much pain, but she loved him. She couldn't help but love him.

She instinctively leaned into his palm and closed her eyes, letting him cradle her head in his hand.

"Sweetheart," He breathed, his voice nothing more than a gentle whisper.

Kagome's eyes snapped open upon hearing the word, but she did not move from her position.

She was surprised but did not try to move away from his gentle embrace. Finally, she conceded and let her head lull back into his hand content that he was there.

"My sweetheart."

**A/N: Okay, so I am technically a day late but as promised I have updated **_**Mending a broken heart**_**. I know a lot of you have been waiting for Kagome to make an appearance. Well, ta da! Anyway, I hope that the next update will be sooner. Keep your fingers crossed.**


	5. Trouble

**Mending a broken heart**

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara shuffled into Koenma's office sluggishly still tired from the fight and irritated that Youko had left in the middle of the skirmish. Once they had all made it in front of his desk, they turned to Koenma and pinned him with a glare.

"Yes?" He asked, the waver in his voice more pronounced than he would have liked it to be.

Hiei growled low in his throat.

"Cut the bull shit Koenma. You conveniently left out that one of the S class demons could regenerate." Yusuke all but yelled at the little prince.

Hiei's claret eyes narrowed remembering how he had to use the Dark Flame of the Overlord to rid the Ningenkai of the S class demons presence.

"Oh," The little prince mumbled dumbly.

In his defense, he had not been aware that one of the S class demons had been able to regenerate.

"Not that we couldn't handle the thing, but it would have been easier if that damn fox would've been there." Yusuke groused, angry at the whole situation.

"What happened to Youko?"

"Well Youko ran off." Kuwabara supplied offhandedly, his yankee style hair falling into his eyes.

"What?" Koenma didn't understand.

"Mid-battle he stopped and ran off." Kuwabara explained simply.

"Why didn't any of you try to stop him?" Koenma exclaimed, anxiety working its way through him as he processed what they had just told him.

"That was not in our job description." Hiei's cool voice intoned.

Usually Shuichi was the reliable one, so Koenma was having a hard time understanding what would motivate the avatar to leave his teammates in the middle of a fight.

Suddenly it hit him.

How could he have forgotten?

"In what direction did he head?" The urgency in his voice did not go unnoticed, since Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped mid-sentence completely dumbfounded by Koenma's question.

Still upset with Koenma, Yusuke asked crossly, "Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters. This is of the utmost importance!"

It was hard to take him seriously since he looked and sounded like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, so Yusuke and Kuwabara were hard pressed not to laugh at Koenma's expression.

"South East." Hiei supplied, hoping the sooner Koenma found out what he wanted to know, the sooner they could leave.

Koenma could feel the color draining from his face.

He had been new to his position five hundred years ago but that could no longer be used as an excuse since he knew very well of the repercussions a rogue Youko could pose the health and stability of the Shikon Miko.

"I see," His tone was somber, resigned as he mulled over the information they had given him. "You're dismissed."

Baffled by his change in attitude, the three Spirit Detectives shared a look that went unnoticed by the Prince of Reikai.

"Whatever. Anyway you better make sure you have all of the fucking facts next time." Yusuke growled as they left the office.

Koenma waited for the soft click of the door before he summoned George.

"Yes, sir?" He asked amicably coming in through the previously shut door.

"I need you go to down into the vaults and access some files on Shikon Miko.

"But sir," George was about to protest.

"I need them now." Koenma sounded desperate, so George simply nodded and left.

Koenma stared at the door to his office with sheer terror in his eyes.

With every breath he took, his heart thudded heavily against his rib cage.

He felt sick.

He knew he didn't have much time left, if any at all.

He wagered he had a little over a few days to come up with a suitable excuse before they would appear in his office demanding answers and threatening to beat him to a pulp.

He cringed, or perhaps they would inform his father of his folly and Enma would not hesitate to deal out a punishment fit of his horrendous oversight.

Although he hoped that they had more honor and dignity than to rat him out to his father, but he couldn't risk it.

He had messed up.

Without any shadow of a doubt, he knew he was going to be in so much trouble when they arrived and confronted him. Although, in his defense, there was really nothing that he could have done to remedy the situation.

At least that is what he was trying to tell himself to keep his nerves at bay.

"Koenma," He jumped, startled by the call of his name. A hand gripped his heart and his pacifier fell to the floor with a soft _thump_.

George looked unperturbed as he rushed into Koenma's office and set a stack of files down.

"Here are all of the files you requested."

"Thank you, George." Koenma said shakily, still trying to calm his erratically beating heart.

George frowned at Koenma's behavior. Whatever the Spirit Detectives said to him must've really struck a nerve.

However, he knew it was not his place to comment, so he simply bowed and took his leave.

Koenma made sure the door was shut before he busied himself with the files that had been placed on his desk. He needed to be well informed and ready for when they arrived. It could possibly save his life.

The files had been locked away a long time ago by the order of his father at the request of some very high ranking members of both the Ningenkai and Makai.

He knew he was breaking so many rules by having them brought up again, but he knew they would demand answers that he would be unable to provide without the help of the files placed before him.

He was just about to turn the page when he felt a wave of icy anger fill the air around him.

Koenma gulped.

He thought he had more time to prepare. He knew very little about the matter at hand, but he knew they would not tolerate his lack of knowledge when it pertained to something as important as the matter at hand.

"Prince," He winced at the softly uttered word and the sound of knuckles cracking.

His worst nightmare come to life was there in his office mere feet away from his person.

He briefly wondered how it was they already knew of Youko's little stunt.

All color left his face as he nodded numbly to the Lord of the West, his half-brother, and the Leader of the Wolf tribes in Makai who looked at him with the utmost contempt.

"We believe explanations are in order."

Promptly after the words left the Daiyoukai's mouth, he fainted.

**A/N: I know it has been over a year since I last updated and I apologize profusely for that. I really had intended on getting the fifth chapter out sooner, but I sort of wrote myself into a wall and was trying to figure out how to get out. I know this chapter leaves a lot to be desired especially after the long wait. However, I already have an outline for the next chapter written out. I will definitely try to have it posted before too long, but I cannot make any promises. **


	6. Waiting, Wishing, Hoping

**Mending a broken heart**

**Chapter 6: Waiting, Wishing, Hoping**

He was accustomed to waiting.

In fact, one could even say that Shippo had perfected the art of waiting, but at that moment he didn't want to wait.

He wanted to see his mother. he wanted to ask Youko and Kuronue why they weren't there to protect her since they had promised to always be there, but mostly he wanted to curl up next to her and comfort her since she had been crying before they fell through the well.

He'd watched as they'd carefully placed her into Kouga's arms before he sped off toward the hospital. Since then his anxiety had only grown. It had been half a day since they had heard from anyone pertaining to her condition.

The last they had heard was she was heading into the operating room for surgery.

"Don't worry," Shippo turned toward the voice. "She'll be alright." Shippo stared at the boy so much younger than himself and nodded.

They hadn't had much time to talk since Kagome had been their first priority, but now alone at the temple they had all the time in the world.

They had both been deemed to young to accompany everyone else to the hospital. While Shippo had wanted to argue that he was in fact older than Kagome's own mother, he knew that there was no arguing with three full grown youkai.

"Do you want some pocky?" Souta held the chocolate covered biscuits out to the young fox demon.

Emerald eyes brightened and a small grin played on his lips. He didn't need to be asked twice. Although he did prefer strawberry to chocolate.

After he had started munching on the stick he realized he had yet to properly thank Souta. Shippo stopped chewing and swallowed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Souta smiled.

Shippo fidgeted when the silence hung about them as neither knew what exactly to talk about. Finally he sighed, pulling at the hem of his vest.

"How did they know when she would arrive?"

If Souta was surprised by the question, he didn't show it.

"They didn't."

Shippo looked into Souta's dark eyes, confusion clearly evident on the young fox demon's face.

"At least they weren't sure. They thought she had died."

He nibbled on his pocky, digesting the information. "Why would they think she had.." But the words died on his lips.

He remembered the scene at the well.

There had been so much blood, and Kagome nearly did die on the way to the hospital, so it easier for him to see why they thought she had died.

"No wonder they seemed...so relieved." Shippo mumbled.

Souta smiled wryly.

"You don't even know the half of it. They'd been here for about two days and planned to stay for an indefinite amount of time. At least Inuyasha was. I am not sure about the other two."

"Even though we made a pact with Sesshomaru-sama in the past, I am unsure whether or not he would stay here that long. Kouga might've. He probably would've stayed for a while just to rile Inuyasha." Shippo grinned at the thought.

"What about the well? Did Inuyasha try to pass through it after we had come through?"

A sad look briefly passed over Souta's face before he answered.

"He said he would've come sooner, but the well wouldn't let him through. He said he would spend hours attempting."

"Sounds like Inuyasha." Shippo's expression dimmed. "I bet Miroku and Sango would secretly watch him in hopes that it would finally grant him access."

"Inuyasha thought there were two possibilities keeping him from passing through the well. He figured Kagome was either dead, or without the Shikon no Tama to aid him there was nothing to tie him to the present anymore."

Shippo nodded. He didn't know what to say. What had been a day for him and been five hundred years to everyone else he knew in the past.

"Inuyasha must've been really worried, especially since it was his duty to protect her. What about your family?"

Souta stared out in the direction of the well house.

"We all took the news really hard. We were always aware that it was a possibility for her to die in the Feudal Era, and it wasn't confirmed, so all we could do was wait."

"And then we showed up." Shippo finished.

"Yep," Souta was having a hard time containing the grin that wanted to pull at the corners of his lips. "Inuyasha's ear swiveled in the direction of the well, Sesshomaru calmly stated there was blood, and Kouga ran out of here like there was no tomorrow while we sat and stared at the places they had all previously been sitting. Kouga and Inuyasha argued the whole way out there."

Shippo laughed.

While he couldn't forget that Kagome was in the hospital, talking to Souta made the waiting more bearable.

He decided he could wait a little longer, but he wouldn't wait forever.

As soon as she was stable enough to have visitors, he was going to be by her side.

Now all he had left to do was find Youko, and then they could be a family again. Maybe Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru would help him when they returned. After all they did have better tracking skills than he did.


	7. Surprise

**Mending a broken heart**

**Chapter 7: Surprise**

_Youko gently reached his hand out and patted her on the head. He knew it would add insult to injury, but he wanted to be as convincing as possible, and it would be the last contact he would have with her for a while. __"Don't worry. Your heart will eventually heal. Time heals all things..."_

_At that statement, he had assumed she would have something to say, but he was met with silence. He wondered if his words had wounded her far deeper than he had anticipated. Youko had only said it because he figured it would make her angry enough to keep some sort of memory of him alive. He figured even if she thought about him in anger, he would still be on her mind. _

"_And Kuronue?"He would've winced if her had not long ago perfected his stoic mask.  
_

_He had been waiting for that question. He knew that she would be curious to know if he also shared his feelings on the matter of her humanity. _

_He didn't. He was so against Youko's actions, but she need not know that. _

_Youko turned to look at the horizon. He would let her believe it was because he could stand to look at her no longer due to loathing. When in actuality he could not stand to look at her for the hatred of himself.  
_

"_He's gone." _

_From his peripheral vision he could see her shoulders sag even more at the news. It nearly broke his resolve.  
_

"_Oh,"_

"_I stayed behind to tell you goodbye, and he wanted to, but I advised against it."_

_He turned to see her eyes closed, tears cascading down her cheeks in streams. If her eyes would have been open, she would have seen the brief look of pain that passed over his demonic features before he quickly masked his emotions once again. _

_It was time for the killing blow._

"_Goodbye, Kagome,"_

Shuichi jolted awake. His brow damp and his bed in disarray.

His heart pounded violently against his ribs. He turned to look at his clock. It was already eleven o'clock in the morning.

Shuichi yawned and rubbed his eyes to clear the last remaining bits of sleep away.

He could feel Youko already stirring in the recesses of his mind, restless, anxious, and slightly worried.

He had been like that for the last few days.

At first Youko had been hesitant to share this part of his past with Shuichi. He had wanted to covet all of the memories he had of Kagome to himself. To Youko it was all he had left of her and being a rather possessive fox had been hard for him to get over. However, he finally came to the conclusion that he would be willing to share aspects of his past as it was important for Shuichi to understand.

For Shuichi it was like he had been there, and for Youko it was like reliving the situation all over again but each and every time more painful than the last.

"Red," Youko's tone was hard to place. Shuichi had never heard him use that sort of tone before. It was like he was almost pained. "The other day wasn't a dream was it?"

"What?" Shuichi was confused. It was too early for his games.

"The other day," Youko repeated cautiously. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

Shuichi didn't answer immediately. He was contemplating on how to phrase the words he knew the Spirit Fox so desperately wanted to hear.

While it wasn't in his nature to be malicious, he desperately wanted to tease his counterpart, but he knew there was a time and place for such games.

"No, it wasn't. It was real."

Shuichi frowned and rubbed his jaw.

"We have the bruise to show for it."

He could feel Youko's grin.

"You do understand that we are going to be in trouble with Reikai for what you did right?" Shuichi broached the subject as they had yet to discuss it.

Youko growled.

"Not to mention Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara are no doubt pissed that we left in the middle of the battle."

"They will get over it." Youko stated simply.

"And Koenma?" Bringing attention back to the more pressing of the two parties.

"What can the little prince really do to us?"

Shuichi didn't want to admit it, but there was plenty that the little princeling could do to them if he felt so inclined.

Before Shuichi had the time to press the issue further, as he was of course the more rational of the two, a figure climbed in through his window.

Long black hair cascaded over a pale shoulder as indigo eyes danced with a merriment that the young avatar had only been witness to once before.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." There was a slight tease behind the words, and it did not go unnoticed.

Youko pushed forward.

At this moment he wished he did not have to share a body with Shuichi.

"Can I help it if this one sleeps like a rock when I share bits of my past with him?" A fang poked out from behind very human lips.

A soft snort was heard.

"No, but as you share a body shouldn't you be more aware of your surroundings?"

Youko raised a brow.

"That is what you taught me all those years ago was it not?"

Youko out right laughed. He had been caught there. He supposed he was still feeling a bit off from the events of last week, but that was no excuse. He was after all the Great Youko Kurama. Now his reputation was on the line, and he would have no one dirtying it. At least not if he had anything to say about it.

"That would be true," Youko pushed forward even more, transforming in the blink of an eye, and Shuichi was helpless to prevent the transformation. "If you were of any threat" He challenged, he loved seeing the fire light behind the blue orbs.

Youko ran a hand through his long locks, readying himself to apologize.

"I am relieved the other day wasn't a dream. I'm not sure what I would do if it was."

Before Youko could continue with his speech, a fist made contact with his face and he swore he saw stars.

"What was that for?" He hissed, his hand coming up to cradle the abused flesh.

"The last time I saw you were quite the ass. I thought you deserved some sort of punishment."

He chuckled. He supposed that was true.

"I promise not to hit you again. At least until you deserve it."

Youko huffed.

"You better be glad I missed you," Youko shifted his gaze to the left. "Kuronue."

The bat youkai grinned.

"How could you not?"

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I really appreciate it! Any feedback will definitely be appreciated. Thank you once again for checking out my story and or keeping with it. You guys are the best!**

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: I hope some of your questions were answered with this chapter. I shall explain all in the next few chapters :P you have some wonderful questions!**

**VirusYoukaiChild: I am glad you find this story intriguing! I hope I can keep you interested. Don't worry. I can definitively say that Yomi is not in love with Kagome. Yomi will be making areappearance in the next few chapters. I am still trying to outline when he will be coming back into the story.**

**loretta537: I am sorry Kagome wasn't in this chapter. She should be up and about in the next one :)**

**Cosmic-lover: You are far too kind! I am glad you like the story**

**Isla1212: lol yep I am definitely going to try and answer some of these burning questions within the next few chapters.**

**Walnut43: I figured they might bond over Kagome, so it would be a good chance to let them have some story space**

**Snowcoveredcamellias: I am trying to tie that in to next chapter (cross your fingers)**

**Shootingstar77: yes, I keep going back and forth on how I want Shippo to find out and react to the whole ordeal. His whole hero-worship ideal of Youko will definitely be shattered when he finds out the truth.**

**Lillypad14: I love Shippo! I am so happy you liked the chapter**


	8. I'm a goner

**Mending a broken heart**

**Summary:** Youko makes a mistake, but he has five hundred years to think it over.

_Flashback_

Chapter 8: I'm a goner

**Reikai**

Koenma's stomach was in knots. Ever since he had been visited by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga, the little princeling had barely been able to stomach any food and not for lack of trying.

To make matters worse no one had seen hide nor hair of Kurama since the incident, and his father had requested his presence ASAP.

He assumed it had to do with the miko, but he was unsure and he didn't want a repeat of what happened in his office yesterday.

He shuddered at the thought.

!

(Flashback )

_"Prince," He winced at the softly uttered word and the sound of knuckles cracking._

_His worst nightmare come to life was there in his office mere feet away from his person._

_He briefly wondered how it was they already knew of Youko's little stunt._

_All color left his face as he nodded numbly to the Lord of the West, his half-brother, and the Leader of the Wolf tribes in Makai who looked at him with the utmost contempt._

_"We believe explanations are in order."_

_Promptly after the words left the Daiyoukai's mouth he fainted._

_Kouga groaned. _

"_Well what the fuck do we do now?" Inuyasha cursed, prodding Koenma with the tip of his foot. _

_Sesshomaru looked even less pleased than when they had arrived. _

"_Inuyasha set him on the couch. I do not wish to be delayed any longer than necessary." Inuyasha grumbled a bit but did as he was told. _

"_The little tyke has all of Kagome's files on his desk." Kouga couldn't help the grin that made its way onto his face as he shuffled through the papers._

"_Does it mention anything of importance?" Sesshomaru was fairly sure the information within the files was only the information they had supplied. However, he did not want to overlook anything that might be helpful. _

"_How long do you think we'll have to wait before he wakes?" Inuyasha asked as his claws flexed in agitation. _

"_If he does not wake within the next couple of minutes I will see to it that he does." Sesshomaru muttered darkly, his hands glowing green as acid bubbled at the tips of his claws. _

"_These files are useless." Kouga pouted feeling at a loss._

"_Then I believe it is time the little prince woke up." If Inuyasha was not related to Sesshomaru and did not know him as well as he did, he would have cringed. A small smile tugged the corners of his lips up. Kagome had helped bridge the awkward gap that had left them at odds for decades. It was because of her that they had been able to put aside their differences, so they both felt it necessary to right any injustice that might have been dealt to her due to the incompetence of the Prince of Reikai. _

"_I think the little shit is coming to." Inuyasha chuckled. He felt sorry for him, but he should know not to cross the Lord of the West or the Shikon Miko's allies. _

_Koenma blinked to clear his vision. _

"_What," But he stopped abruptly, his mouth closing like a bear trap. He remembered what happened. _

_The hanyou stood over Koenma's prone form, his amber eyes dark with anger._

"_Hey, we want some answers." Kouga and Sesshomaru wanted to roll their eyes. Even after five hundred years Inuyasha was still as brash as ever._

_Koenma leapt from his seated position, terror clearly evident in his eyes. _

"_I…I…" _

"_We do not have all day." Sesshomaru barked, his aura radiating his displeasure. _

"_I did not know he would leave mid-battle to find her." Koenma sputtered, hoping to appease the group with his answer. _

_However, it had the opposite effect. _

_A deadly calm swept through the group as they tried to make sense of Koenma's words. _

"_What the fuck does that mean?" Inuyasha shouted clearly having been previously unaware of that little bit of information. _

'_**Oh no!'**_

"_What are you trying to say?" Kouga asked as he stepped toward the shaking prince. _

"_I…I meant to say," _

"_Koenma, my patience wears thin." Sesshomaru's hand flexed at his side. At that moment he wanted nothing else than to squeeze the life from Koenma's pathetic little body._

"_Youko left mid-battle earlier this afternoon. I have confirmation from his teammates he headed in the same direction where Kagome is currently residing." _

_If the three before him had not been demons, they would not have been able to hear his softly spoken words. _

"_WHAT?" Kouga and Inuyasha both bellowed seeing red at the thought. _

_They had taken every precaution to ensure that if Kagome was alive, she and Youko would not cross paths, but it seemed like everything had been for naught._

"_Inuyasha, Kouga, you will cease your shouting." Sesshomaru ordered. Koenma was silently grateful to the dog demon before his amber eyes turned on him. _

"_Koenma, please elaborate. We would not want to have any unfortunate incidents happening due to your incompetence now that Kagome has awoken." _

_His tone belied nothing of the anger that he felt. _

_Koenma gulped. _

"_When I took her case over for my father, I failed to familiarize myself with the exact details of her file. I assumed that your initial thoughts were correct and that the miko had passed. It was not until she had arrived through the well into this era did I realize I was wrong." _

_All three demons narrowed their eyes at him. _

"_It seemed highly implausible that she would be alive. I understand that it was five hundred years for you, but the facts seemed to point in the right direction. Earlier today several S class demons broke through the barrier shortly after Kagome appeared through the well." _

_Kouga and Inuyasha growled. _

"_These demons all sought beings with immense spiritual powers, so I sent out the Spirit Detectives to handle the situation. I overlooked the proximity with which the fight was taking place with regards to the hospital. I assume he picked up on her scent and went to her, which explains his sudden departure." _

"_Impossible." Kouga uttered, his face had taken on an ashen pallor. He would die before he let Youko and Kagome reunite._

"_Do you mean to say that at this very moment Youko is running around looking for Kagome?" His cool demeanor belied his true emotions, but Sesshomaru was livid. He wanted to severely maim the little prince in front of him. He would be well within his right to do so if he desired. _

_Koenma shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The gleam in the group's eyes had him very much on edge. _

"_Inuyasha call Jineji immediately. Kouga head back to the hospital at once. I would like to make sure that he is unable to get close to her should he arrive." _

_Both demons nodded before stepping out of the office. _

"_Why were we not informed earlier of this indiscretion?" Sesshomaru was slowly walking around Koenma's office in a predatory manner. A bead of sweat rolled down Koenma's brow. _

"_I assumed the Spirit Detectives would draw the demons away from the Shikon Miko." _

"_Do not think your feeble lie will work on this Sesshomaru." _

_A small whimper filled the air as the space between Koenma and Sesshomaru disappeared. _

"_Botan opened a portal that led the SD to the entry point. I figured the S class demons would seek out the Shikon Miko, but I assumed the SD would have ample time to take care of the problem before anyone noticed. From what I was told, the SD attracted the S class demons back to the entry point upon their arrival." _

_He was unable to continue as Sesshomaru unleashed his aura. His youki swirled around him in an angry whirlwind of unkempt rage. _

"_The stipulations laid down between your father and the Western Lands state that if such an occurrence as the one today should arise, we be notified immediately." Koenma almost wished the demon lord would yell at him. The frigid tone he used was almost more frightening. _

"_I understand." _

_Sesshomaru reigned some of his youki back in. _

"_Do you?" A silver brow rose in question. _

_A small nod was his only answer. Words escaped the little princeling as he was choked by fear. _

"_Do not think I will overlook such a matter as this twice." His knuckles cracked loudly as he flexed his claws. "I shall seek blood the next time something of this nature happens." _

_Koenma cowered in his chair. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." _

_An uncomfortable silence fell between the two figures. Koenma was too afraid to ask the demon lord to leave and Sesshomaru wanted to be sure he got his point across. _

"_Now back to the original matter at hand." Sesshomaru pinned Koenma with a cool stare. _

"_Yes, how may I be of assistance?" _

"_Why is it that Kagome has no memories of Youko?" _

_Koenma turned big owlish eyes toward the Daiyoukai. _

_He had been unaware that something had happened to her memories. There was nothing in the files that mentioned why she would not have any memories of her time with the fox bandit. _

"_Uh," _

"_If you cannot provide me with a suitable answer," Koenma could only watch helplessly as Sesshomaru's acid disintegrated his desk. "You will rue the day you crossed this Sesshomaru." _

"_Give me two days to look into this matter. I promise I will have some information for you." _

"_You know of the agreement we have made in the past," Sesshomaru addressed him formally as was expected of a demon of his stature, but Koenma did not miss the slight edge that colored his voice or the acid that ate through the arm rest of his chair. "I will not permit such nonchalance where she is concerned." _

"_I have already taken preemptive measures to avoid any further complications to her safety."_

_Sesshomaru nodded curtly._

"_If such an instance happens again I will serve her your heart on a platter." _

_Koenma gulped and nodded. He knew enough about Lord Sesshomaru to know that was not a threat. It was a promise. Koenma had absolutely no doubt in his mind that Sesshomaru would no hesitate to rip his heart from his body and serve it to the Shikon Miko. _

"_Then we will leave this matter in your hands." Sesshomaru straightened from his position over Koenma. _

"_Remember Prince two days." And with that he was gone._

!

Koenma couldn't quell his fear as he stood in front of his father's chambers.

Once he had gathered all of the courage he could, he raised a fist and knocked.

"Enter."

He hoped he would make it out of there unharmed, but he had sinking suspicion that his behind would have a permanent handprint after his father was through with him.

At the present moment he wasn't sure which fate was worse as both the demon lord and his father were downright terrifying.

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I cannot believe it's been over a year since I have updated. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It has meant the world to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please drop me a line if you feel so inclined. I would appreciate it :)**

**Thank you to: **

**Kakashixangela, Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf,miracle68, sakura1208, walnut43, cranberry391, isla1212, xXkUmiKoXx, kistunekuruoshii, grimmich, snowcoveredcamellias, lilpopslash, shootingstar77, Cosmic-Lover, Catalina26, SpeedyKitten1643, DragonFire Pricness, Paranoid Crack Abuser, fierynightangel, lonewolfgirl-sademo588  
**

**Lilypad14: That should be answered within the next couple of chapters :P **

**Kage Hasu: I laughed so hard when I read your reiview! hehe  
**


End file.
